Teamwork!/Transcript
The transcript (stuff said by the characters) during the Major Easter Egg for Guilin Peaks. Enjoy. Step 1 (Dr. Van Lucker can be heard inside the mountain along with the four scientists. The mercenaries are outside listening in through a small, narrow window.) Dr. Van Lucker: Well, gentlemen. Nice to see you have survived your slumber. We have work to do. Robert: Man, did anyone else have a dream about a giant robot dragon and a bunch of zombies? Dr. Van Lucker: All will be explained in due time. Right now we have some extra special guests. Sergeant: Alright, Doc! Come out with your hands up! Dr. Van Lucker: Ah! Sergeant! Nice to see you back here again. Apologies for what happened last time. I made sure Severance Packages were sent to the wounded and sympathy to the families of-- Sergeant: Now is not the time! Either you open up where ever the hell the hatch on this thing is or we will barge down in there and blast you and your goons our own damn selves! Dave: Great! Just fucking great! First, we get attacked by the robots in the lab, then, we get into a plan crash that somehow sent us all the way from the U.S. to China, now, we gonna die at the hands of other humans. Thanks a fucking lot, Robert! Robert: What? What the hell did I do? Skylar: Nothing. That's exactly what you were doing. Zach: OH! Dr. Van Lucker: Enough you simpletons! I should of had fired all four of you for staying in the break room for too long. Anyway, if any of you want to get out of this jungle habitat we have to work together to rebuild the teleportation device. Lv Bu: Hmm...I wonder if...when the spaceship collided with the airplane it caused the teleporter to activate. Thus, sending us all the way out back here to China. Zach: Hey, don't I remember you? Trigger: Everybody just calm down. This map is supposed to be about Sarge. Dr. Van Lucker: Well, what are we waiting for? Go find the missing parts for the telporter! But first, we need to connect the portable devices to the ones outside. I supposed we will have to find parts for that as well. Step 2 No dialogue is shared during this step. Step 3 Dr. Van Lucker: And make sure all the computers have the exact coordinates for the radar beacon. It must be perfectly positioned to the tower above this mountain in order for it to work. Dave: Yes, sir. We'll make sure Robert doesn't sleep on the job again. Robert: Last time I checked, Zach wasn't doing much of anything either. Zach: Only cause you were asleep and I was doing all the work for you! Skylar: Enough, guys! Let's just hurry up and get paid...I mean out of this place! (The Scientists are transferred out of the mountain and the Mercenaries are transferred out of the area. The Mercs are now inside the mountain with Dr. Van Lucker.) Dr. Van Lucker: Ah! Nice of you all to accompany me while-- Sergeant: Alright you bastard...wait a minute. What the-- Dr. Van Lucker: Oh I just couldn't have my men go out there all alone and unprotected without weaponry against the machines now, wouldn't I? Lv Bu: Why? Why did you do it? Instead of inspiring the machines to love, you have caused them to create fear! And where the hell is Cortex? He has fallen silent since you kidnapped us. Dr. Van Lucker: DO NOT MENTION THAT BASTARDS NAME IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN!!! Trigger: Geez, I guess Sarge isn't the only one the Doc got beef with. Cowboy: Tell me about it, partner. Step 4 (The Mercs has transfered back to the outside while the Scientists are transferred back to the inside of the mountain.) Dr. Van Lucker: Glad to see you four haven't killed each other during the-- (Just then, the sound of what appears to be a teleporter is heard and is followed by a few seconds of silence and the sound of a gun being cocked.) Madman: Alright, Dr. Van Lucker. Your time is up. Your days of playing God to an alien race are through. It has taken me awhile to finally get to you, but now...I must end it all before your master plan is complete. Sergeant: What the? Madman! I thought you had-- Madman: Died? Yeah, I bet you would of had loved that now, wouldn't you had? Sergeant: Well, judging by the fact that you had abandoned the rest of the unit and refused to follow orders to regroup, you might as well point the gun to your head right fucking now! Trigger: Geez, that's pretty dark. Skylar: I think about doing that almost everyday. Madman: Maybe that's what you think. Maybe that's what you always though of me. That's why you always treated me like shit compared to the rest of the men and women of our unit. Sergeant: I was only trying to turn you into a better soldier! Obviously, you decided that being a soldier wasn't enough. You wanted to be a fucking one man army! Madman: Of fucking course I had to be! My helicopter crashed and I was the sole survivor. It had gotten struck off course by some fucking ass clown straight outta flight school! I was several miles away from the LZ and I had to survive or get my ass handed to me by cybernetic freakbags. By the time I was able to find our group, they were all laying lifeless on the ground, ripped and torn apart like pieces of paper. Gee, I wonder if either one of you, or maybe all eight of you had something to do with it. Maybe-- Dr. Van Lucker: Well I can assure you that what you called your "squadmates" were nothing but petty human beings that have no respect of scientific discoveries or alien technologies. They were mindless slaves that lacked the intelligence that my recreations have acquired. And will you four quit bickering and arguing? Get back to work and power the radar! Dave: But we wasn't even doing anything! Dr. Van Lucker: Not you four, the one's outside! We can deal with this soap opera later! Step 5 Dr. Van Lucker: Well Mr. Madman, or whatever your real name is, now is your chance. I have already made my mark on the world. Several marks I might add. Big bruises, torn limbs, infected scars, gaping holes, you name it. But may I ask you, what did hope to accomplish coming here? What good is it to avenge your fallen comrades when they no longer even exist to witness your victory? A quarter of the world's population has already succumbed to our might, so everyone else will be too busy grieving to even care about what YOU ''have done. Besides, there is still a lot of work to be done. And I will not stop...until I have accomplished...my own...''REVENGE. (Madman fires an entire pistol clip at Dr. Van Lucker. To his and everyone else's unexpected surprise, Van Lucker is still standing. Didn't even flinch for one bullet.) Dr. Van Lucker: Oh, I almost forgot...My immortality. (Dr. Van Lucker pulls out the Power Core from his lab coat and proceeds to somehow telepathically throw Madman across the room onto the teleporter. Madman is knocked unconscious.) Dr. Van Lucker: Why you four don't just stand there? Set the coordinates! (All four scientists type in numbers and words on the teleporter and send Madman to another place in the world.) Dr. Van Lucker: And as for the ones outside...good luck blazing through this one. (The entire map begins to shake and rumble as The Commander appears from the cave) Sergeant: Commander? Category:Greedyselfish